


The Human Does A Trick

by The_Crazy_Fangirl



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Female Frisk, Fluff, Funny, Gen, Protective Papyrus, Selectively Mute Frisk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 16:19:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9393350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Crazy_Fangirl/pseuds/The_Crazy_Fangirl
Summary: Sans has decided to give Frisk a second chance, and she moves in with him and Papyrus. But Papyrus doesn't understand that humans are intelligent, and think of Frisk basically like a dog. Here's what happens when he tries to get her to do a trick.





	

Undyne's eyes traveled slowly across the room, until she saw Frisk standing in the doorway. Then Undyne jumped back outside and shrieked at Papyrus, "There's a human! Right there, in your house!"  
Frisk flinched. She knew Undyne was cool, but tbh, she still scared her. She watched nervously as Papyrus strode confidently into the house with Undyne behind him. "NEVER FEAR," He said loudly, "THE HUMAN IS DUMB. IT CANNOT HURT YOU." Frisk frowned. Undyne still looked suspicious.  
Papyrus knelt down in front of Frisk and patted her head, grinning at her like she was a little child. Then he looked back up at Undyne. "WE ARE KEEPING IT AND ITS DOG BECAUSE IT IS HELPLESS, AND NEEDS A ROLE MODEL IN LIFE." Frisk snorted. Papyrus smiled at her. "YES, I AM A GREAT ROLE MODEL, AREN'T I HUMAN?" Frisk nodded, trying not to laugh. Undyne glared at her suspiciously.  
"Are you sure we shouldn't take her to Asgore, Papyrus?" Undyne asked. Frisk shivered. She definitely didn't want to see Asgore. Papyrus jumped up.  
"NO!" He yelped. Undyne looked startled. "Sorry," he said. "WE CAN'T HURT AN INNOCENT HUMAN, THOUGH." Undyne wasn't convinced. "I don't know, Papyrus...  
"PLEASE?" Papyrus pleaded.  
"Fine," she sighed. Then she perked up. "Hey, Papyrus, can your human do tricks?" She asked, winking at Frisk. Papyrus looked thoughtful.  
"I don't know." He knelt down in front of Frisk again and said, "HUMAN, DO A TRICK!" Frisk poked Papyrus' forehead. He fell back, startled. Undyne gave a bark of laughter. Papyrus jumped up and dusted himself off, glaring at Frisk.  
"BAD HUMAN," he scolded, "DON'T POKE. DO A TRICK." Frisk poked his knee.  
Papyrus looked outraged. "NO! DO A NICE TRICK." Frisk stared into his eyes for almost a full minute. Papyrus started to sweat nervously. Then, without breaking eye contact, Frisk jabbed her finger hard into his other knee.  
"OW!" Papyrus shouted, grabbing his knee. "BAD HUMAN! VERY BAD HUMAN!" He cried, hopping up and down on one foot and still holding his knee. Frisk couldn't take it. She fell back onto the floor laughing raucously.  
Undyne shouted, "NGAH HA HA," and pointed at Papyrus. After a few minutes, Papyrus stopped hopping and Frisk's laughter finally stopped. Papyrus crawled over to the couch and sat down, still clutching his right knee. Frisk started to get really concerned. She walked over to Papyrus and tried to pry his hands away from his knee, but he refused. Frisk looked up at him pleadingly, but Papyrus held firm.  
"Aw," Undyne cooed. "It just wants to help, Papyrus, look at it. It's sorry. Aren't you human?" Frisk nodded and stuck out her bottom lip. Papyrus sighed.  
"FINE," he said, dropping his hands. Frisk smirked and prodded his knee as hard as she could.  
"OW!" He cried. Frisk jumped back, laughing evilly. Papyrus hugged his knees to his chest, glaring at Frisk. She kept laughing. She knew he'd be okay, she couldn't have done any real harm. Since he was made of bones.  
Undyne rushed over to Frisk and picked her up. "You know what?" She laughed. "I think I like you, human."  
Frisk smiled back and prodded her nose.

**Author's Note:**

> By my amazing friend, Gracie


End file.
